


Trained

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Top!Fushimi, u r all thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko hooked the collar around him, perhaps too softly given what the taller probably had in mind, and carefully clicked each and every tag onto it with way more ease than Misaki had when he’d done it the first time. Misaki wondered why Saruhiko was being so quick about it though, and something told him to keep track of every click on the collar. </p>
<p>Sequel to Tagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to all my August birthdays lol, there's quite a few of you omg!!!! I really can't explain this fic lmao, don't look at me. But thanks to EmeraldWaves for beta reading it and always catching my hilarious typos lol!! <33
> 
> Yes I have no further explanation, I hope you enjoy reading lol <3

“C’mon Yata! No toast for the happy couple? At least take a shot!”

Chitose’s voice was cut off by the door closing, and Misaki yelled an irritated goodbye through the door as he juggled a few small gifts in his hands. He really didn’t want to think about what was in Chitose’s….

Saruhiko was already a bit ahead of Misaki, staring at him from the sidewalk, looking…strange. Neutral.

Too neutral.

Going to Homra was never Saruhiko’s favorite thing. He rarely drank and it was pretty loud, but over time the taller had come to recognize Misaki’s friends as important to Misaki’s happiness (after many disagreements early on), and would tag along with only minor complaints.

Saruhiko wouldn’t admit it, but Misaki could see he got along a bit better with everyone nowadays days. At least, he didn’t glare at anyone anymore, and mostly conversed with Kusanagi, while Misaki joked around with Chitose and the others.

Usually when they left, Saruhiko would look tired, or relieved…but this face, it was weirding the redhead out.

“W-what?” Misaki asked, walking down onto the sidewalk and beginning in the direction of their home. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Saruhiko’s face twisted into one of minor disbelief before settling into annoyance, and he dragged his feet behind Misaki as they walked.

“Do you really have to ask?” Saruhiko’s question was joined by the intentional ruffling of the paper bag in his hands, and Misaki realized the other also had a hand in his pocket despite the warm weather, covering…something.

Yeah. Misaki remembered.

Hell, he’d been thinking about it all the way up to the Homra party. Saruhiko’s gift…

\--

_“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Saruhiko’s bored tone drifted through the apartment, and despite the mumbling, Misaki heard the question pretty clearly._

_“Well, it’s our anniversary, but we don’t have to make it a big deal,” Misaki replied, putting away the last of the clean dishes in the cupboard as he looked back somewhat to where Saruhiko was seated on the couch. They never went all out for those kind of occasions, only tried their best to get the day off from work and spend time together. Luckily, they’d been able to this year. “We could go to lunch and just relax…Oh! The guys want us to go by Homra though to say hi, and I guess some of them got us presents.”_

_“That was unnecessary…”_

_“They’re happy for me you asshole, we won’t be there long.” Misaki walked over, plopping down on the couch next to Saruhiko as the taller nodded, relenting easily as he leaned towards Misaki. “Speaking of presents though, what do you want?”_

_Saruhiko had already given Misaki his gift early, in the form of tickets to a concert Misaki had really wanted to see a week prior. Misaki had been ecstatic, and the concert had been amazing, so he wanted to make sure he got Saruhiko something equally worthy._

_As soon as he asked the question though, he saw Saruhiko’s eyes flash devilishly, like he’d been waiting for the subject to come up. Ready to pounce…_

_Honestly, why he couldn’t ask for things like a normal person still got on Misaki’s nerves._

_“Well…”_

_“U-um yeah,” Misaki interrupted, leaning back to make sure Saruhiko couldn’t hide his face. “New clothes, dinner, I could also—”_

_“I already know what you can do, Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered, intertwining their hands in a simple, affectionate gesture not at all matching his tone of voice._

_“O-oh?”_

_“Yeah, just look in the nightstand.”_

_And he had. In fact, Misaki had rather embarrassedly gotten up in that moment to go check, heart racing in excitement when he finally pulled it open. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for them to celebrate things with new toys in bed, and usually Misaki was more than pleased._

_The drawer was used to hold their…extra equipment, and Misaki wasn’t surprised anymore to see a few toys, and Saruhiko’s old black collar and leash sitting there, tags clinking gently when Misaki roughly pulled open the door._

_But there was something else there, something new but not entirely unfamiliar._

_A new collar. A bright, shining red one with two rings and a black buckle, so stereotypical and innocent looking that it had a flush consuming Misaki’s face._

_When had Saruhiko even bought this? Today?_

_Picking it up, Misaki ran his fingers over the material, the tough thread and thickness telling him it was heavy duty, more so than Saruhiko’s cheap one. Another major difference was that one section of the collar was a chain, and it seemed to click in Misaki’s head._

_Fuck, he thought, it’s a choker. A modified one, less harsh, but still._

_Misaki didn’t know if he wanted to find out how into it he was._

_The collar lacked tags, but no doubt Saruhiko had them somewhere. The other would never let such an opportunity go to waste, and at the same time it irritated Misaki, a delighted shudder ran through him._

_Then a body was pressed against him from behind, and Saruhiko’s arms encircled his shoulders lightly, tugging him back. Misaki leaned into the touch on instinct, breathing in the familiar scent of hair gel and fabric softener._

_“We don’t have to,” came Saruhiko’s mumbled comfort, and Misaki could hear the anxiety in the voice, barely there at all, but something his boyfriend was never able to completely shake when there were even a few variables missing._

_Misaki smiled, expression fond before he looked back to the collar in thought. He remembered when he’d done it with Saruhiko, how good he’d looked, how nice it was to be in control, the power he’d had…_

_Giving that to Saruhiko would feel good no doubt, but Misaki didn’t know how he’d be able to handle not being able to chase his own wants._

_Maybe that was the point though, submission._

_New. Exciting. Mysterious._

_Yeah…_

_“But I want to.”_

_\--_

That had been yesterday, and no, Misaki had certainly not forgotten. He was surprised they even held back _that_ night, and he’d had some trouble getting to sleep. Of course Saruhiko and him had talked about it, outlined the rules and boundaries as usual, and it wasn’t much different from the first time. It was all simple, the usual routine, but it worked Misaki up even more, and as a result he’d thought about it all day.

At least when they’d gotten to Homra he’d gotten distracted by his friends and the gifts, which had mostly been small things, like new video games for the two to play, or gift cards to places Saruhiko didn’t completely hate.

Misaki had drank a bit, but not nearly enough to get buzzed, and he’d sat and been thoroughly teased by the group for a good hour before heading out.

Now with it just being the two of them, all the memories and anticipation came rushing back tenfold, and his curiosity had returned as well…

Saruhiko had gone to the store by himself right after lunch, and since then he’d been carrying a semi-heavy looking grocery bag, refusing to let Misaki see.

Considering Misaki had already bought them dessert earlier, his mind connected the dots that the contents were probably something else…

Misaki did not enjoy waiting, and that realization in itself told him he was screwed, considering their plans.

Screwed like the saying….and also literally… _fuck._

It didn’t help that he could see the somewhat dazed look in Saruhiko’s eyes, how his jaw was set, and how his hands would clench every now and again out of the corner of Misaki’s eye.

Saruhiko was thinking about it. He was ready, keyed up with intentions and ideas in his head Misaki wouldn’t know about until he was…

Okay. Not now.

“When are you going to tell me what’s in there?” Misaki’s voice was a bit rougher than he would’ve liked, and Saruhiko shot him a smug look, swinging the bag with slightly more force forward.

“Let’s get home first.”

\--

The first thing Misaki noticed before he was spun around into a harsh kiss, was the fact that sitting in the middle of the room was their spare fold out dining table, clean and placed there quite intentionally.

They only used the thing when people came over, which was rare considering the size of their place, but now Saruhiko seemed to have other ideas for it, and the implied planning had Misaki inhaling sharply.

“Wai—”

But the redhead’s lips were captured before he could speak more, Saruhiko’s hand clutching him from behind while the other tore the loose jacket off Misaki’s shoulders to reveal his tank top.

Misaki hummed approvingly into the kiss, throwing the jacket to the side and allowing Saruhiko to lead him backwards.

“What the--!” Misaki stumbled, falling back onto the spare dining table with a thud, more surprised from the abrupt movement than the destination. Saruhiko’s hand pushed him down more until he was lying flat, warm hands already leaving burning hot trails along Misaki’s skin. “Saru—”

“Chitose did have one idea that wasn’t totally useless,” Saruhiko interrupted, reaching under the table to pull out a bottle of what looked to be expensive liquor. Aside from the alcohol, he held a paper bag, one with their local grocery store logo on it, and Misaki’s face twisted in confusion, not really listening. “Although, I’d thought of it before him.”

“We already got me a coll—”

“It’s not a collar, we’ll get to that though,” Saruhiko said with a smirk as he pulled some salt out of the paper bag, shaking the container cheekily as he approached Misaki. Slowly, Misaki looked between that and the liquor, piecing it all together.

“What? Wait, Chitose…”

_“C’mon Yata! No toast for the happy couple? At least take a shot!”_

Oh. But…

“Shots?” Misaki sat up on the table, eyeing Saruhiko like he’d grown a second head. “But, you don’t even like drinking.”

Saruhiko ignored him though, opening the salt and rolling up the sleeves of his jacket.

It was…a good look.

Saruhiko tugged Misaki’s shirt to the side carefully, exposing his chest a bit and sprinkling some salt around one of Misaki’s nipples. His face looked focused and intrigued by what he was about to do as the small particles bounced off Misaki’s flushed skin.

It didn’t help Misaki’s nerves. “Could you not look at me like some kind of experiment?”

His boyfriend clicked his tongue, exposing Misaki’s abdomen to the cool air of their apartment, prompting a shiver from the redhead as the taller poured alcohol into his belly button. “And you call me a mood killer… I haven’t done this before you know.”

“Well…ugh,” Misaki said, a light flush decorating his face. “Of course not stupid, you’re supposed to try everything with _me._ ”

Saruhiko hummed, the smirk softening to a fond smile as his eyes took in his boyfriend, splayed out beautifully in the barely lit room, just enough skin exposed to look positively seductive.

Saruhiko nearly laughed. Misaki really had no idea how gorgeous he was…

Misaki caught his gaze, tilting his head up a bit in confusion. “Saru…”

“Yeah,” Saruhiko whispered, eyes returning to the muscled form below him as he placed his hands on Misaki’s sides. “You only do these things with me too…”

Saruhiko leaned down, breathing hotly on Misaki’s pert nipple as the redhead shivered from the contact. Already Saruhiko's dick twitched in the confines of his jeans, it would've been embarrassing almost, but he'd been worked up the whole way home, sorting through everything he wanted to do. What he wanted to see…

Misaki's reactions, which were soon to come, would be spurring him on nicely too.

Saruhiko teased Misaki more, breathing again on the warm skin and lightly flicking his tongue out to pick up the salt scattered around the sensitive area.

Reflexively, Misaki’s hands came up to tangle in Saruhiko’s hair, applying pressure as if to push his boyfriend’s head closer, anything to feel his mouth. Saruhiko only laughed, figuring most of the teasing should come later anyways.

He could give Misaki more at the moment…

Misaki was surprised when his boyfriend relented, the taller ignoring the salt for a moment to flick his tongue against the hard bud, sliding the muscle around Misaki’s nipple as a sputtering moan escaped the redhead’s lips.

Saruhiko smirked as he began to suck, delighted when Misaki began to twitch underneath him, his back arching up into the sensation which bordered on being too much. Due to the thrashing, some of the salt got onto Saruhiko’s chin, mixing with the saliva which would occasionally drip out of his mouth as he continued to pamper the redhead. It was messy, he’d anticipated it, but seeing as how Misaki was a near mess himself already, it was worth it.

Saruhiko brought up his hand to pay attention to Misaki’s other nipple, rolling and pinching it between his fingers with a little more force each time. Misaki gasped quietly underneath him, hands fisting tighter in Saruhiko's dark locks as the taller's hand began to pull and massage the over sensitive bud while his mouth blew air over the other wet one. It caused the shorter to moan rather loudly, and Saruhiko couldn’t help feel a bit proud when the hands in his hair pulled so hard he had to wince.

Misaki liked it when Saruhiko did this to him, though the redhead probably wouldn't admit it, and he didn't protest at all when Saruhiko continued to lick and suck at his chest, the other’s own pants becoming tighter by the second as he felt heat coming from below Misaki's hips. Saruhiko moaned when a small whine escaped Misaki’s mouth from the stimulation, and Saruhiko almost got lost in his task, perfectly okay with hearing those noises forever.

No though, he’d had a plan. As reluctant as he was to stop, it was about time to keep things going…

Pulling away from Misaki’s chest with a lewd pop, and with some struggle given the vice grip on him, Saruhiko stared down at his flushed boyfriend hungrily, eyeing the salt which was now haphazardly scattered around Misaki's chest. The redhead was staring at him as if he were drunk, breathing ragged and short as he slowly realized that the delicious ministrations had stopped. Some of the alcohol had spilled out of his navel too from the thrashing, dripping off the chiseled planes of his abdomen slowly.

It was....sexy.

_Sexy. Right._

Saruhiko smirked to himself as Misaki realized with more clarity what had happened, expression not hiding his displeasure.

"Don't look disappointed Misaki, we're just getting started," Saruhiko said with a hum as he loosened his belt a little, easing some of the pressure off.

Misaki glared, but the lustful look in his eyes completely erased its power, instead making Misaki look predatory and impatient, ready for more. Saruhiko shivered at the expression, bringing a hand up to wipe away the drool on his chin from earlier.

Right. Time to stop messing around.

Or, he supposed, in this case it was time to _begin._

"Bastard," Misaki breathed out, his voice husky and alluring as Saruhiko bent down to meet his request before it was even properly given. "Hurry up then."

With a smirk, Saruhiko leaned down over Misaki's chest again, tongue licking up the salt around the nipple this time, nose scrunching from the taste as he then moved to quickly suck up the remaining alcohol from Misaki's navel.

The sensation was...not all that extraordinary for him, just the usual rush of the liquor’s bitterness on his taste buds as a small slurping sound joined Misaki's light moans in the chorus of the lust clouded atmosphere.

But no, it was different this time. The alcohol was no less disgusting than usual, but something about the way Misaki trembled beneath him, abdomen twitching from the tickling sensation as a small gasp was torn from his throat...

It was exciting in an all new way.

Hastily, Saruhiko spread another line of salt, this time a slightly longer one stretching from right above the waistband of Misaki's underwear to his mid stomach, and he poured another shot of alcohol. Misaki swallowed loudly, and he pulled at his tank top none too gently as Saruhiko licked up the line more quickly this time, picking up on the process easily after his first try. This time though, after drinking the alcohol, sucking it up with a bit more force so as to bring out more of Misaki's delicious moans, he grabbed the back of his boyfriend's head and brought their lips together.

The kiss was slow, sensual and... _awesome_. At least to Misaki, who as soon as he'd gotten a taste of the liquor, eagerly responded, tangling his tongue with Saruhiko's to fully get a taste. Saruhiko moaned into his mouth, not the usual slow kind or the whines he usually made. It was an excited sound, an impatient one, like Misaki's lips were water from the fountain of youth and he was dying. They kissed hungrily, loudly, some drool sticking to Misaki chin as he got carried away.

They probably looked like a couple of inexperienced teenagers, the kind that didn't know how to kiss and just awkwardly ran their tongues together like it was the best thing ever. It was semi ridiculous, and Misaki pulled back with a laugh at the same time Saruhiko leaned back to give him an amused look.

It didn't shatter the mood though, hell, it probably made it even better, and Saruhiko was already pulling down Misaki's pants a bit, exposing more smooth skin and seeing the very noticeable tent in them. Saruhiko placed some salt just above the waistband of his underwear again, right before the familiar patch of curled hair had begun to reveal itself, and Misaki pushed the taller's head down this time, suddenly very pleased with his boyfriend's odd suggestion.

Saruhiko happily obliged, leaning down to lick Misaki's body teasingly, feeling the heat radiating from Misaki's underwear.

He couldn't keep up much longer, as fun as messing around with the redhead was, they were both more than ready for the next step.

Saruhiko hummed as he poured more alcohol, this time around Misaki's nipples once more, also placing a bit on his collarbone. He watched in satisfaction as the liquid rolled off the slightly curved skin, dripping down his boyfriend's toned body and onto the table slowly, flowing over every contour and muscle it came into contact with on the redhead's irresistible form.

Saruhiko might've rolled his eyes at any other moment because really, when had he gotten so hooked?

He’d never needed sex before dating Misaki, but after it was like the floodgates had opened and he had no issue jumping on opportunities when he was up for it.

They’d both gotten better at asking for things too, even things which were more…out there.

Doing these sorts of things with Misaki…it was intoxicating.

At the thought, Saruhiko dragged his tongue against the sides of Misaki's body finally, catching some of the falling droplets and following their path back up. When he was back to the redhead's collarbone, he indulged himself, kissing Misaki's neck greedily with exaggerated noise, wanting Misaki to _know_ and feel every mark he was making on his clean skin.

It was only fair. The first time they'd tried out the collars, Misaki had marked Saruhiko up a less than appropriate amount, leaving five or six dark splotches which Saruhiko had been forced to cover up when he returned to work. He’d had kept his shirt’s collar up higher for more than a week to avoid any issues, and even then he was pretty sure everyone still knew.

Payback was only just.

Misaki writhed from the contact, groaning somewhat irritably in the midst of it, probably figuring out what Saruhiko was up to but not doing anything to really stop it. In fact, Misaki moved his head to the side, allowing for more access as Saruhiko left a _seventh_ mark right under his jawline. "Oi, that's too--"

"You sure you want to be saying that Misaki?" Saruhiko finally withdrew from the redhead's neck with a small pop, licking his lips to get the extra salt there when Misaki pulled him forward, joining them together in another short, but flavorful kiss.

Misaki couldn’t find the words to respond as Saruhiko once again haphazardly drizzled the liquid over various parts of his body, watching it trickle off with desire in his eyes.

Misaki was pretty sure Saruhiko wasn’t doing this right…and he was also pretty sure the taller knew this, and didn’t care.

At that point, neither did Misaki.

Saruhiko had thoroughly gotten Misaki all hot and bothered, mussing up his clothes enough to where they were loosely hanging on his body, but not completely taken off.  His black tank top looked like it had been stretched in all different directions, and he was happily assaulted with the memory of Saruhiko’s hands tugging him closer, greedily capturing his lips.

Misaki’s shorts were low on his hips, and his whole abdomen was visible with his tank top pushed up, one nipple exposed due to the stretched neck line, and for a minute he thought he might’ve looked ridiculous.

But no, not when Saruhiko was looking at him with hooded eyes, licking and sucking at Misaki’s skin like he was having the time of his life.

_Damn._

“You’re excited Misaki,” Saruhiko breathed against the redhead’s skin, playfully putting another line of salt on Misaki’s hipbone, as low as he could, before pouring a bit of alcohol on the chiseled plane of Misaki’s abdomen. Misaki braced a hand behind him on the table, sucking in a shaky breath as Saruhiko’s tongue licked up the salt tantalizingly, the muscle flat and hot as it glided on Misaki’s skin. Misaki mewled quietly as Saruhiko sucked up the alcohol as well, loving the feel of the other’s mouth. His mind was beginning to stray onto one track and one track only, the one which demanded _more,_ and soon there was a mantra of words repeating themselves inside him. _More. Please. Like that. More. More. More._

Misaki wasn’t the only one either it seemed.

Saruhiko moved up, kissing Misaki sloppily, nipping and sucking at the already swollen lips as the taller’s erection pressed up against Misaki’s leg. Misaki smiled smugly against the kiss as he worked his tongue inside Saruhiko’s mouth, thinking that even if he was going to be taking on a submissive role soon, he would be demanding while he still could.

Misaki pushed Saruhiko’s tongue back, exploring his boyfriend’s mouth teasingly, tickling the roof and pulling back anytime Saruhiko tried to return the favor. Wet, smacking noises were loud in the dimness of their silent apartment, and they added an erotic edge to the scenario which made a shudder run through Misaki’s body.

_Fuck, we haven’t even gotten started yet._

They did that to each other though, worked each other up until it all came boiling over in a fast paced rush to completion which was… _so good,_ but they were getting better at extending foreplay and going more rounds, getting as much of each other as they could when they actually both got days off.

This though, this was new. It was like Saruhiko was desperately trying to make Misaki feel more amazing than usual, probably due to the occasion, and hell it was working.

Misaki pulled away for breath, gasping as a trail of saliva fell between them when Saruhiko stood up.

He was vaguely aware even in the lust filled fog of his head that Saruhiko’s jacket had fallen to the floor, revealing the new long sleeved t-shirt Misaki had bought Saruhiko the previous day. Misaki hadn’t wanted sex to be his only present after all.

It…looked good on him, the soft fabric hugging his form beautifully as the v neckline dipped just low enough to excite Misaki. He wanted to see more.

“Y-you’re…you’re wearing it,” Misaki whispered, bringing a hand up to run over Saruhiko’s chest, his fingers slowing over the exposed skin.

Saruhiko’s eyes widened a bit, but then he was rolling his eyes, brushing Misaki’s hand away gently so he could carefully peel off the shirt. “Well yeah, you’d probably nag me if I didn’t.”

Misaki was about to say something to combat the attitude, but the way Saruhiko averted his eyes and touched his face…Misaki knew what it meant. What an asshole. “Would it kill you to admit you liked my present?”

“Maybe.” The expression on Saruhiko’s face was smug, and Misaki couldn’t help but return the look with a sultry one.

_Right._

Setting the alcohol down to the floor, Saruhiko held the other’s lustful gaze, knowing Misaki was debating whether he should initiate the next step himself, because Saruhiko was being too slow.

Typical Misaki…

In response, the taller leaned down for a gentle kiss, and Misaki sighed impatiently into it. Saruhiko wasn’t denied though, and the kiss was returned lovingly. When they parted a bit to breathe, Misaki’s eyes glanced at the bottle nearby.

"Mm, you should've bought the kind I like," Misaki mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, only to receive a small nip in return.

"I didn't want you to get drunk," Saruhiko said with a scoff, pulling away as much as he could with Misaki's hands trying to re-tangle in his hair. No doubt it already had knots and looked as if he'd rolled out of bed. Not that he was complaining though. "Knowing you, you would've skipped sex and drank the whole bottle."

"I-I wouldn’t have!"

Misaki didn't wait for Saruhiko's snarky response, instead throwing off his tank top in a frenzy to completely reveal his flushed and swollen chest. "And anyways, I....I need you so let's hurry!"

"You have no finesse."

"Hah?!"

Saruhiko ignored the redhead's complaints, pulling off his pants hastily, sighing with relief as more pressure came off him. As he did so, Misaki ran his hands over his chest, stopping to apply pressure to every sensitive area he knew Saruhiko liked while the other moaned in approval.

Saruhiko was fully hard now, he was sure, and his underwear was properly tented, a decently sized wet spot visible on the fabric.

_Fuck,_ Misaki thought as he reached forward to cup the head of Saruhiko's cock through his underwear, squeezing a little more when Saruhiko groaned louder than usual.

Yeah, Saruhiko had been pretty quiet on the walk home, similar to how Misaki would get when he was seriously keyed up to go. But this time was different. Saruhiko knew exactly what was to come, and Misaki couldn’t wait. Sure, Saruhiko had barely brought up the collar, but Misaki couldn’t help but ask….

_How long was he thinking about this?_

Misaki eyed the alcohol and salt nearby, and was once again aware of the brand new red collar sitting on their bed at that very moment.

Knowing Saruhiko and his calculating mind, probably a while.

Misaki's thoughts trailed off as he stared at his boyfriend, now almost completely naked and obviously _ready_ , and Misaki shuddered, his body feeling a bit sticky and wet in a way that for once wasn’t entirely unappealing. Misaki pulled his hand away from Saruhiko’s erection with one last stroke, and waited.

As Saruhiko reached into the pocket from his pants on the floor to pull out something, Misaki raised his eyebrow, only connecting the dots when Saruhiko moved them around in his hand, the familiar jingle practically canceling out every other sound in the room as Misaki's eyes went wide.

Saruhiko shot him an expectant look, glancing between Misaki and the bedroom. Simple as it was, Misaki’s skin felt like it caught fire.

The redhead stood up, pants sagging more from the low place on his hips, and he moved to kick them off completely, never once breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Let’s do this!”

\--

Saruhiko hooked the collar around him, perhaps too softly given what the taller probably had in mind, and carefully clicked each and every tag onto it with way more ease than Misaki had when he'd done it the first time. Misaki wondered why Saruhiko was being so quick about it though, and something told him to keep track of every click on the collar.

 

In the end he counted five. Five simple, circular tags. All of which were a complete mystery to him, and the unknown aspect of the situation was both exhilarating and humiliating all at once.

 

Saruhiko stood back a few inches, standing beside the bed while Misaki was seated in a somewhat innocent position on it, or at least it would've been if Saruhiko hadn't already completely stripped him of his clothes. Feeling perhaps a bit too lame sitting cross legged in his current predicament, the redhead sat up, uncrossing his legs and spreading them a bit for balance as he leaned back, his entire body now lewdly exposed for Saruhiko's viewing pleasure as he sat up on his knees.

 

Not what he'd had in mind but...

 

The look on Saruhiko's face was worth it, his boyfriend's eyes darkening, the lids lowering more like that of a starving animal in front of its meal.

 

Things like this still made Misaki flush terribly, but not because he didn't like it, more like because he was embarrassed at his own obvious excitement as his erection stood up proudly between his legs, the brand new bright red collar sitting still around his neck. For now at least...

 

It was loose, maybe not as loose as when Saruhiko wore it, but still enough to where the tags would no doubt slide and clink against one another with each movement. Each thrust...

 

_Fuck_ , Misaki thought, watching as Saruhiko's eyes roamed over him with desire, the pools of blue glazing over and scanning what Misaki guessed was the writing on each tag. It made not knowing what was on them unbearable.

 

Misaki pouted as he tried to maneuver the collar into a better position, perhaps hoping to catch a glance at one. Saruhiko only tsked him, grabbing the redhead's chin to make him stop squirming, though seeing the way Misaki's body moved and stretched like that...

 

Well, there'd be time for that later.

 

When he'd asked for this, he'd had a plan after all, which was more than Misaki usually did when it came to these adventures of theirs.

 

"Hey, if you're good I'll tell you," Saruhiko said with a shit eating smirk, and Misaki yanked his head away harshly. They hadn't started yet, so he could fight back all he wanted.  

 

"Shut the hell up Saru..."

 

The taller laughed, finally moving to pull off his underwear all the way, freeing his leaking erection and hissing as the cool air hit it.

 

Misaki inhaled sharply, a reaction he never managed to shake even with all the times he'd see Saruhiko in all his glory. He loved the sight, and it promised only good things, and the mystery of what Saruhiko would make him do was sending pleasure signals all through his body. The redhead flushed, wondering when he'd become so perverted.

 

_Well, when Saruhiko looks like that it can't be helped_ , Misaki thought, leaning forward when Saruhiko gently brushed a hand through the redhead's hair. Misaki couldn't help but notice that the hand was trembling in excitement. "Ready?" Saruhiko's voice was low, uneven with forced restraint, like he couldn't wait to get his hands on his boyfriend, and hell yeah Misaki was ready.

 

The redhead hummed in response, grabbing the black leash they'd placed nearby with nervous hands, not wanting to look at the offending item more than he had to as he clipped it on softly, initiating the play.

 

There was a brief second of tense silence between them, and then Saruhiko had that smirk back on his face, reaching forward to spread Misaki's legs even more as the redhead scowled at him.

 

It wasn’t convincing though, because Saruhiko’s fingers brushed against the redhead’s balls as he did so, and Misaki bucked into the contact.

 

"I like seeing you like this..."

 

Misaki opened his mouth in protest, but remembered he couldn't speak, and the words died on his lips as Saruhiko's smirk grew wider. "Good..."

 

And then Saruhiko's hands were on him, but more gently than Misaki expected, slow and tantalizing as they grazed his inner thighs, rubbing light circles there that had Misaki's body twitching, little shudders wracking through him as Saruhiko continued to enjoy himself, eyeing the precum messily leaking from Misaki's dick. Saruhiko raised his left hand to feel along the hard ridges of Misaki's abs, his right pushing Misaki back on the bed softly.

 

Misaki felt like he was on fire, and he flushed from how hard he was breathing, realizing that this whole thing was probably Saruhiko's payback for when he'd been wearing the collar, when Misaki had denied him immediate pleasure. The thought should've pissed him off, but Misaki couldn't help but mewl a bit as Saruhiko's fingers and hands continued to tease, occasionally holding Misaki still by the hips

 

The redhead was pretty sure the other just wanted to cop a feel without Misaki's impatience getting in the way too.

 

Misaki couldn't help it though sometimes, when Saruhiko and him were doing it...

 

He wanted him. Hard. Fast. In whatever position they wanted to try. Even when they’d settled down after the first few months, they made sure the desire never went away completely. To feel them connect with one another was still one of the best feelings in the world.

 

Misaki didn’t have a say this time though.

 

"So good..." Saruhiko's voice seemed distant, like he was talking to himself as his eyes greedily roamed over Misaki, mesmerized. The redhead felt his dick twitch at the thought, Saruhiko was enjoying himself. Saruhiko wanted him.

 

Then Saruhiko's mouth was on him too, kissing the sides of his face before moving down to suck on the skin of his neck, leaving _another_ mark with a small laugh, knowing Misaki couldn't do anything to stop him.

 

Misaki had his eyes closed tight as Saruhiko’s hands applied varying amount of pressure, one hand ‘accidentally’ grazing his balls again, causing Misaki to lightly arch against the bed.

 

And then suddenly, there was nothing. No more hands on him, no more of that skillful, wet tongue. It was more excruciating than the teasing, and the admittance itself had Misaki feeling even more displeased.

 

Misaki was about to raise his head, send Saruhiko a confused glance because _why the fuck did he stop?_ But then he was being pulled forward by the leash, and he yelped in surprise none too quietly.

_What the fuck?_

The redhead opened his eyes, still sort of in a daze when he’d been forced forward, and looked up to his boyfriend.

 

Saruhiko was looking at him too, but the smirk was gone, the only expression on his face being the intense predatory one, and the taller gently patted the space against the headboard, gesturing for Misaki to come over with a muttered ‘sit.’

 

When Misaki didn't immediately, due to humiliation, Saruhiko tugged him again, voice more forceful, and Misaki crawled over with an embarrassed scowl, part of him wanting nothing more than to teach his boyfriend a lesson as usual, take control and take what he wanted.

 

The other part of him though, found the rare submissive play to be...well, a huge turn on, and he listened, sitting against the headboard and spreading his legs invitingly. The redhead wasn't exactly sure what Saruhiko was planning, but he could still (try to) seduce or something damnit!

 

Saruhiko seemed to be pleased with the action, and he brought his hand to trace more delicate circles on Misaki's inner thighs, fingers drifting dangerously close to his cock at times, and Misaki's hips jerked up. Too much teasing...

 

"Misaki," Saruhiko whispered, leaning forward to nibble Misaki's earlobe, flicking his tongue out to graze it while Misaki trembled from the slight touch. The redhead was way too worked up for this kind of treatment, how had Saruhiko done it?

 

"Touch yourself."

 

Misaki blinked, his body tensing up immediately as his lust fogged brain processed the words, no, the _command_ , and he pulled back a little to stare at Saruhiko with wide eyes.

 

_No way. Why would--_

 

Saruhiko seemed to see the question in Misaki's eyes, and he responded by harshly yanking back Misaki's head by his hair, causing the redhead to gasp from the roughness.

 

But even Misaki could see Saruhiko biting his lip, unsure of how to explain such an embarrassing request. "I...like seeing you lose it, seeing you bring yourself to the edge. I want to watch, so _do it."_

 

Well it wasn't like Misaki could exactly argue, and his cock gave a traitorous twitch of approval, making Misaki curse his situation even more. Of course he liked it, liked knowing Saruhiko wanted to get off to him while he...

 

“And you seem to like when I watch too, don’t you?”

 

_Fuck. Okay._

 

He nodded quickly, amber eyes lidded, and he shook off the rest of his shame over the situation, figuring he should enjoy the role as much as he could. It didn’t make a lot of sense to him, since he was the one with the collar on this time, Misaki would’ve figured he’d be making Saruhiko feel good, but his boyfriend seemed dedicated to the opposite.

 

Saruhiko always did enjoy Misaki’s reactions though…

 

It prompted Misaki to shiver once more, and he took his own cock in his hand steadily, exhaling finally at the touch. He’d have to go slow to avoid coming, and even though stopping himself was painful, Misaki wanted Saruhiko to carry out his plan. It’d be worth it…

 

It wasn't as if these things usually disappointed when it came to them. No, Misaki was going to get fucked, even if it was after relentless tasks, ones which brought him to the edge and denied him the payoff. Saruhiko couldn’t hold back forever, and when the taller did finally lose it, Misaki was sure he’d be on cloud nine.

 

For now though…

 

Saruhiko hummed in approval when Misaki began to stroke himself slowly, watching those amber eyes glaze over with relief as precum leaked from the tip. Saruhiko reached out with his hand, smearing the fluid there lewdly while Misaki’s breath hitched.

 

The shorter’s legs trembled a bit due to their spread position, his thighs slightly raised off the bed. To relieve the strain, Saruhiko grabbed below Misaki’s knees, hoisting his legs up until Misaki’s feet were digging into the bed. The position was…even more exposing, Misaki’s entrance on full display as he continued to pump himself.

 

Misaki turned his head away, giving his dick a slow, long stroke from base to tip, stopping to thumb at the head softly. The redhead moaned, louder than he would’ve liked, and he bit his own lip to protest the noises which continuously slipped through them.

 

But Saruhiko didn’t approve, and he grabbed Misaki’s neck, pinning him against the headboard. “ _No.”_

 

Well fuck, if that wasn’t enough to make Misaki whine again, giving up on holding in any noises. He should’ve expected as much, after all, he’d made Saruhiko do the same plenty of times…

 

Those memories sent up another jolt of pleasure through him, and his toes curled from the tightness slowly building in his stomach. He brought his other hand down to cup his balls, giving them a small squeeze as he felt Saruhiko’s eyes bore into him.

 

Seeing Saruhiko lightly pump his own cock as he stared was also enough to encourage Misaki, and he thumbed the head of his dick, watching the fluid collect there lewdly.

 

“Misaki,” Saruhiko said, voice nearly a sing song as he brought a finger to teasingly trace Misaki’s entrance. The touch tore a choked gasp from Misaki’s throat, and he cracked his eyes open to stare at his boyfriend. “Say it’s better when I do it.”

 

_You motherfucker._

Misaki shook his head vehemently, and maybe that’s what Saruhiko had wanted, because suddenly Misaki’s collar was being tightened, and he felt the cool metal of the chain graze his neck.

 

“C’mon Misaki, _listen.”_

 

Another tug, and Misaki moaned despite himself. _Damnit._

“It’s…it’s better when you—” _Touch me. Fuck me._ “Do it.”

 

It came out strained, and Misaki’s face was on fire, and had he not been so lost in pleasure at that point, he’d surely have been already plotting revenge.

 

Saruhiko nodded in approval, finally reaching forward to stroke Misaki’s cock lightly, sighing when the redhead jerked from the touch.

 

Saruhiko reached out, a smug expression on his face, and gave the tags a loud jingle. “It really is a shame you can’t read these, they’re accurate.”

 

Misaki growled in frustration, too late to realize that it probably suited him in that moment more than he really wanted, and Saruhiko laughed. “Don’t worry, keep this up and you’ll find out soon. But first…”

 

The sound of a bottle being uncapped was still loud enough to be heard over Misaki’s rapid breathing, and his eyes shot open. He’d been so wrapped up in what he was doing, he hadn’t even seen Saruhiko reach into their nightstand. Misaki shivered, pulling a hand away from his cock. No way he’d be able to stand both sensations at once without coming. He kept his legs up, overlooking the embarrassment in favor of the prospect of Saruhiko moving inside him, and waited.

 

Saruhiko gently poured a decent amount of lube in his hands, rubbing the liquid between his fingers before reaching forward, and the redhead inhaled sharply as the digits barely grazed his entrance…

 

“On second thought,” Saruhiko said suddenly, pulling his fingers away. “Turn around.”

Misaki gave another choked gasp, eyes widening as Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

“Brace your hands on the headboard. You can follow those instructions, right Misaki?”

_You’re gonna fucking get it next time._

With a scowl, Misaki did as he was told, turning around until he was up against the headboard, giving Saruhiko a nice view of his ass. The taller took advantage.

Saruhiko took the opportunity to kiss up Misaki’s spine, sucking occasionally on the smooth skin until he worked up to the back of the redhead’s neck, breathing hotly there, and prompting a shiver from Misaki.

The redhead mewled when Saruhiko prodded at him again, this time slipping a finger inside Misaki and curling up, the minimal stretch causing Misaki to push back on it impatiently.

“Maybe one of the tags should’ve said ‘eager,’ huh?” Saruhiko’s tone was all laughter, and Misaki turned his head back to glare. He doubted it was effective though, considering he was still bouncing down on Saruhiko’s finger.

Perhaps feeling merciful, Saruhiko added a second digit, beginning the familiar scissoring motions a little too quickly, causing Misaki to hiss. Saruhiko was pressed against Misaki now, and the redhead could feel the other’s erection give a little twitch of approval at his reaction.

Feeling bold, Misaki ground back experimentally. It caused Saruhiko’s fingers to move even deeper inside him, and at a more…pleasing angle, and though he barely managed to cause any friction, he still heard Saruhiko’s breath catch.

“Mm,” Misaki hummed as he did it again, and this time he managed to rub against Saruhiko more, making the taller bite down on Misaki’s neck to muffle a groan.

It was always rewarding, challenging Saruhiko in whatever little way he could, and hearing how hard his boyfriend was breathing definitely spurred Misaki on. He continued to move against the digits inside him, yelping every time Saruhiko’s teeth sunk deeper into his neck. For once he didn’t care about the marks.

Saruhiko finally put in a third finger, thrusting them all in more briskly now, at his limit. The tags around Misaki’s neck bounced freely as he did, the clinking joining the other wet noises coming from Misaki’s ass.

Then Saruhiko indulged him finally, hitting that spot inside Misaki which made him arch back, hands nearly slipping from the headboard as he cried out in ecstasy.

It was all Saruhiko could apparently take. “Misaki…come on.”

Saruhiko pulled his fingers out, rising from the bed and pulling Misaki along by the leash towards the armchair in the corner of the room. The redhead was too desperate at that point to care about being lead around, and he followed, crawling until he was straddling Saruhiko’s lap on the chair. The shorter had already guessed before Saruhiko would want to be ridden, what with the tags sliding about freely for his viewing pleasure.

Opening the bottle in his hand one last time, Saruhiko lubed himself up quickly before throwing the bottle on the floor, scooting Misaki forward by the hips to line him up. Misaki braced his hands behind Saruhiko’s head, gripping the back of the armchair tightly in anticipation.

The first push inside had them both squirming, the delicious pleasure delivering relief after all the foreplay, and Saruhiko grabbed Misaki’s hips tighter, willing himself to stay put while he got adjusted.

Misaki licked his lips at the look Saruhiko was giving him, sultry and starving as he continued to push Misaki down on his hard cock. He occupied himself with Misaki’s nipples, sucking on one of the hard buds until Misaki was seated fully on his dick, both their legs trembling in anticipation as Misaki twitched from the added stimulation.

Saruhiko had planned to draw this out as long as he could, but with his cock stuffed inside his handsome boyfriend, who currently looked like the hottest thing in the world, his resolve was crumbling.

“Just one last thing,” Saruhiko’s voice was a hiss, barely audible from the strain of staying still, and he reached up with shaky hands to unclip the leash, letting it fall to the floor. “You like the collar, don’t you?”

It was the whine which escaped Misaki’s lips at the delay that had him giving up, accompanied by a rushed series of nods that finally made Saruhiko give a swift spank to Misaki’s ass, lifting the redhead up by the hips and bringing him down roughly.

They both cried out, Saruhiko’s mouth wide open as Misaki began to ride him enthusiastically, and the taller’s hands left red marks where they gripped the other. Saruhiko would thrust up on occasion at the same time Misaki would lower himself, causing loud, slapping noises to join the rest of the sinful sounds in the room.

They wouldn’t last long, that much was clear, and Saruhiko ground Misaki’s hips down extra hard.

"Misaki..." Saruhiko barely managed to get the name out, breathing harsh and unsteady, broken up by slipped moans and gasps as Misaki continued to ride him quickly, chasing release while he was allowed. The redhead was vocal without care, whines escaping him at the sound of clinking tags mixed with his cries of pleasure, making him bounce faster on Saruhiko's dick.

Saruhiko was close, _so close,_ but he wanted to do something. He _had_ to see Misaki's reactions before it was over.

Moving his hands up higher onto his boyfriend’s sides, Saruhiko slowed Misaki pace, not completely stopping him, but still making it so the speed was agonizing, not enough, not _nearly_ enough.

Misaki bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything, instead gripping the chair so hard Saruhiko's could feel the fabric pulling, Misaki's fingernails scratching at it without care.

Saruhiko wasn't as cheesy or romantic enough to do this with any sort of smoothness, so instead he figured a list was most appropriate, each phrase emphasized with a harsh thrust grazing just short of Misaki's sweet spot.

"Hm, 'not virgin,'" Saruhiko gasped out, grabbing the first tag and tapping it against the others to make sure he got it through Misaki's fucked out mind. Misaki's back arched when Saruhiko thrusted up, a choked groan escaping him as he processed the words. 'Not virgin.' The first tag.

And Misaki couldn't even tell Saruhiko to go fuck himself. Awesome.

Instead Misaki relinquished his hold on the armchair, gripping Saruhiko's shoulders instead in a vice grip. It wasn't payback exactly, but it would have to do.

Saruhiko didn't seem to care though, and he laughed throatily. Misaki always wanted the upper hand...

"Mine," Saruhiko said with a low moan, leaning forward to nip at Misaki's ear. Second tag. Of course…

Misaki wasn’t nearly as upset about that one though, and he accepted the contact happily, nodding a little bit, too far gone to care about either of their shamelessness.

As if that was his tipping point, Saruhiko lunged forward, hooking his arm around Misaki until he’d placed the redhead roughly on the soft carpet of the floor below, bringing Misaki’s legs up before thrusting at a punishable pace.

Misaki released a sputtering moan when his sweet spot was hit dead on, Saruhiko continuing to assault it mercilessly as he chased orgasm. At that point, Misaki was crying out with abandon, and his own sounds mixed with the noises of their fucking and Saruhiko’s own…

Well, it was deafening.

“Misaki…fuck,” Saruhiko groaned, eyes barely open as he grabbed the third tag with a smirk. “Cute.”

Okay no. Fuck that.

Misaki pulled his boyfriend down to join their lips roughly, nipping his boyfriend’s lip so hard the faint taste of copper lingered on his tongue. Saruhiko growled, exhausted, but used the last of his energy to increase his pace, plowing into Misaki in a frenzy.

“Fuck, fuck, Saruhiko I—” Misaki’s voice was desperate, and neither of them cared that he’d spoken, because about a second later Misaki’s body twitched violently, toes curling and nails raking down Saruhiko’s back as orgasm hit, waves of euphoria spilling over him as Saruhiko continued to pound in for a few more thrusts.

“Mm, Mis— _hah…”_

And then Saruhiko stilled, milking himself dry with a few last, lazy thrusts as he too lost himself in his release, mumbling Misaki’s name repeatedly as he came down. All Misaki could do was stare and think, _holy fuck._

After one last push inside from Saruhiko, Misaki squirmed, and his boyfriend pulled out with a soft, wet sound, sitting back with a sated expression.

Misaki’s limbs felt numb, and his body twitched in the afterglow, sweat still beading down his skin, the tags and collar shifting a little with each deep breath he took.

“Okay…skateboard,” Misaki gasped out, his voice hoarse. A click of the tongue was the response he got, and Saruhiko was leaning over him again, expression still blissed out despite his tone.

“That’s why you don’t get to pick the safe words,” the taller muttered, reaching to grab the fourth tag. It was as simple looking as the rest, except it differed from the other plain blue ones, and Misaki was surprised he hadn’t noticed it earlier. Saruhiko wasn’t one for the cutesy shapes no, so it wasn’t the shape that differed. It was red.

Misaki blinked at him expectantly, flushing a bit when Saruhiko stared too long at the scandalous item.

“Well? What does that one say?” Misaki cleared his throat in the middle of the question, voice rough, but drained.

Saruhiko smiled at him, then reached down to drag his fingers in the mess on Misaki’s abdomen. “The obvious choice. It says, sexy.”

Misaki groaned, bringing a foot up lazily to kick Saruhiko in the chest. “Shut up.”

“I wouldn’t lie about that you know,” Saruhiko replied, catching Misaki’s foot before he was kicked a second time.

“You’re a dumbass…”

The insult held no real bite though, and Saruhiko smiled smugly as he unclipped the collar, placing it on the nightstand nearby when he stood up, legs shaky.

“Maybe so for believing it,” Saruhiko said, reaching to help pull Misaki up and towards the bathroom.

Misaki rolled his eyes, smiling at his jerk boyfriend as he stood up, bringing them face to face.

“Asshole.”

They kissed softly, no urgency this time, all fondness and the need for closeness.

\--

Misaki woke up less than pleased, considering some of the sun from outside was shining right in his face and he’d fallen asleep on his arm, making it feel numb and heavy.

He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly as the room became less blurry, and hissed as he started to get feeling back in his arm. His back hurt, but despite it all, he felt refreshed after a good night, and was relieved to see he still had two hours before he had to go into his short work day.

Saruhiko was still passed out next to him, face peaceful and well rested, and Misaki reached out to push the taller’s bangs away from his eyes. Saruhiko’s nose scrunched up, but he didn’t wake up, only humming in his sleep from the small touch.

Misaki laughed, moving to get up and leave for the bathroom when he saw his collar still sitting on the nightstand next to him. He flushed, finally catching a glance of each of the phrases scratched onto the tags, feeling residual tingles travel up his body from the memories of the night.

Something caught his eye though, and an observation from the previous night came back to him full force. Misaki had originally counted five tags, but Saruhiko had only read four.

Looking back to check that his boyfriend was still asleep, Misaki grabbed the collar gently, holding the tags in his hand tightly so they wouldn’t make noise. The font and size of each phrase was the same on each, all the way up until the fifth one.

The print on it was small, nearly too small for Misaki to read, especially with only the sun to help him. Getting up quietly, the redhead walked into the bathroom, turning on the lights and squinting from the brightness.

After his eyes adjusted, Misaki held up the tag, holding it between his fingers so as to not cover up any of the words as he put it up to his eye as close as he could.

The words cleared up the longer he stared, and soon Misaki’s expression was twisting into a mischievous smile, the deviousness he’d been forced to abandon last night coming back full force.

_I can’t wait to see his face…_

_\--_

The telltale sounds of morning gradually woke Saruhiko up. That and the feeling he was being stared at, and he stretched in bed groggily, only managing to crack open his eyes after several minutes.

Looking around, things were blurry, both from his lack of glasses and sleepiness.

But one thing he did manage to make out was Misaki’s face…

And the shit eating smirk he was currently wearing.

“What is this?” Misaki’s teasing tone had Saruhiko squinting in confusion, but then the redhead held up the collar, other hand pointing to the fifth tag, smirk growing by the second as Saruhiko processed it all.

Then his blue eyes were narrowed, piercing his boyfriend, but the redhead’s smirk didn’t falter.

“What you can’t read now Misaki?”

Misaki pushed him lightly. Apparently Saruhiko planned to be an ass until the very end.

“Tch, idiot, I want you to read it!” Misaki pushed the collar into Saruhiko’s face, as if that would make him yield to any of his demands.

“What’s there to read? It’s the simple truth,” Saruhiko said with a yawn, grabbing the collar away from Misaki’s hands and putting on his glasses before he began to read. “The oddly picked and questionable love of Saruhiko’s life. Nothing to it.”

Misaki grumbled to himself, lying back down on the bed as Saruhiko absentmindedly twirled the collar in his hands. Hearing him say it actually made it feel less sweet now that he considered it. Misaki glared as a light flush broke out on his face. “To think you could be such a damn sap but still fuck up.”

“It’s not sappy, I was making an observation,” Saruhiko muttered, a smug look threatening to break his impassiveness. “You really are though…”

Saruhiko’s cheeks were a bit colored, and Misaki blinked rapidly at him. He hadn’t expected such a, dare he say, cute response.

_Ugh._

Misaki groaned, covering his face. Saruhiko could really surprise him at times, saying things that made his heart skip and his stomach turn, but at the end of the day, he stayed his asshole self.

“Come on jerk,” Misaki said, sitting up with his mussed up hair and sleepy smile. “Let’s get ready.”

The taller nodded, pushing his bangs away with a content look in his eyes.

That and…something else…

“Wonder how we’ll top this,” Saruhiko said, tossing the collar back into its drawer, the lightest teasing note in his voice.

Misaki only rolled his eyes, smirking as he finally got out of bed.

Well, they’d find out next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, back to writing sims ch 2 lmao  
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole


End file.
